Hellsing's NOES
by Haissan
Summary: After a particularly bad catch for the Police Girl in Ireland, she retires to bed unaware of the effects of a curse. A crossover fic with Freddy Kruger.
1. Chapter 1

As a forward, I would like to give credit to the upcoming Nightmare on Elm Street movie. I was watching the NOES trailer before Clash of the Titans, and when the trailer popped up, I could not resist the thought. Well this rolled around in my mind, gestated for about 2-3 days, and then this story popped out.

* * *

**Location: Northern Ireland**

"I've got the little bugger in sight master! He's fast." Seras, in hot pursuit, raced through the lesser and ever receding "woods" outside of Newcastle. She raced on foot after something which has been most troubling for residents. Nothing large scale, but after a long enough time, incidents began to build up and overlap into something larger.

"_Police girl, you're too slow, hardly moving like a vampire_." Alucard's velvet voice rumbled through Seras's mind, she knows he's hardly anywhere far from her.

"Master, you're the one who forbade me to use any weapons, if I had a rifle this would be over by now."

Alucard's sneer echoed in his thoughts, and a visible pair of red eyes filled a darkness within the shadows of Sera's mind. "_A vampire does not need such a human tool for this simple of a task. Catch the leprechaun, these are your orders."_

Seras could only sigh inwardly, so far the little bugger has managed to elude her every attempt at physically catching it. Every time she would get close, her fingers just brushing his coat, he'd just become intangible. Her eyes followed his movements as though he were darting in any direction. _Leprechaun magic, bah. _She thought to herself, then _TREE!_ A few loose twigs and leaves fall from the impact, but the otherwise stalwart tree betrays no further damage. The young vampire of Hellsing tenderly clutches her head for a moment while she heals and a chuckle fills her mind. This has been a frequent incident, but this was the final straw, she reached inside for what is different from humans, and her bright blue eyes grow crimson and shadows seep from her body. Alucard's perpetual melancholy smirk widened as the shadows spread to where the leprechaun was hiding, her trap sprung, the poor creature is swallowed. There is no denying it will go nowhere, much similar to how one catches a fairy in a net to nullify their enchantments, leprechauns are susceptible to the old box and twig deal.

"Well done." The monster relinquishes, "It only took you half an hour..." Not a smirk covers his face.

Normally, humans would be sent out for this sort of mission, but from the messes this particular beast made of a few residents' homes, Sir Hellsing deemed it necessary to dispatch Seras. Alucard only followed along to watch and develop his fledgling.

Carefully Seras coalesced the black bubble into a fist and in her hand, she held a tiny little man. Contrary to the traditional marketing of Leprechauns, this little mischief maker found a way to trick and then devour the flesh of humans as a means of increasing his particular influence over luck. As the luck of Hellsing would have it, Vatican Section XIII was willing to turn their noses up on such a little thing as leprechaun "mischief". Turns out, it got pretty big at times, like now, when it was trying to force its growth out of Seras's fist. Then it tried biting its way out, but the substance of shadowy blood did not suit his tastes as it choked on her. Then it spoke, "Okay, you've got me, let me go and I'll give yeh my gold." Seras raised an eyebrow, but Alucard cut her short, 'take it to Integra' was what his look said, Seras did not falter.

Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was not one for fancies, fantasies or charades. One second of looking at the little beast told her what she needed to know, a priest of the Anglican Church was present as well, and he began his prayers of blessing and purification. It was then the leprechaun began to scream a scream as dreadful as those of the mandrake, but without the deadly properties. With his last breath, he gave a curse on those present, his pointed teeth fell out and he exploded, needless to say it was a gory mess. The priest wiped his clothing of the icor said his farewells and departed. Alucard stepped away from in front of Integra, and Seras, who held the culprit, caught the explosion full force in the arm, which acted as a shield of sorts.

Before dawn, Seras retires to her chambers, avoiding Alucard and the waking members of the Hellsing morning shift, she settle down with the most recent edition of the news. Newcastle's grotesque murders weren't even front page news, the Round Table's influence no doubt. Hardly a mention of it at all if you can call the paragraph an article. Seras sighed, her confrontations with death has made he numb to many of the normal plights of humanity. Aging was not a concern for her, and she has seen so much death, it is only the wasting of life not lived that bothers her, if it does at switches to more international news, only to discover a few stories about some mysterious sleep related deaths with some young adults in America, possibly from some new drugs, the article stated. Britain was already o the look out for it. Still a few details were given and they did not read like anything that could just happen in sleep. It seemed more like Father Anderson found an atheist, and then resolved the issue at hand. She had her doubts such acts of violence were performed by the Catholics, as their influence was waning in America, mush as with the rest of the world. What with their own political troubles.

Her internal alarm went off and it was time for her to go to coffin, "Hells bells toll". She chuckled as the sudden reference crossed her mind.

Little did the vampire know, hells bells were tolling and they found their mark with a curse.

* * *

Well this idea hit me and it is going somewere, those of you who know something because I talked to you about it don't go spoiling it to those who haven't.

I need feed back to keep motivated and to mold the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Imma gonna give ya one moar.

* * *

**Bowels of Hell**

_They came to me, and awakened my wrath. Those children their lovely screams of fright. They feed me. All it took was one little child's ear of the dark, and I became that dark. Just a trickle and my strength grows. I have not entered a nightmare in so long. I starve for the fun I once had, my hand, it aches for "feel" of gliding across steel and ripping the flesh of the young. I remember those children from all those years ago, their parents tortured from my disposition. I search and prowled, I want fear, but wait...Ahh this is familiar._ _Uncertainty, it does not take long, no it never does._

**Jolly Old England**  
Father Brigham rested uneasily for the rest of the night. He is often called upon by Sir Hellsing for the unpleasant tasks of purging undead or demonic influences that her abominations are unnecessary. He remembered exorcising the poltergeist, oh how that went. Now, he tried to rest before morning. He settled slowly for sleep to take him, it would only take but a few hours and he would be good as new. He gave his bedtime prayers and veneration, expressing his concern to the Lord for being so covered in gore. Unaware that the curse did indeed affect a man of the cloth. God heard his prayers, and someone else found a thread of a curse, as the Priest went to sleep, he dreamed.

Darkness enveloped the slumbering shepherd, sweat covered his brow, then he let out a scream while he was disemboweled. He was stretched open and his bed caught flame, one of the attending sisters entered to investigate the father's scream, and what she saw sent her to her knees and grasping her rosary. Spelled out from spilled intestines and stool, "1,2 Freddy's come for you".

**Hellsing**

Integra chewed her lip tightly, her cigar already broken while she read the report. Father Brigham was as close to Hellsing as you could get without relocating to the mansion. Her fist trembled, at 9 am her vampires were asleep, Alucard could wake, but without any farther clues, she dispatched herself and some of her agents before the regular police could intervene. This was, after all, a case against the very Church of England, and if that did not call for Hellsing's jurisdiction, then she would turn Catholic, giving her oaths before the Pope himself in public forum.

Upon arrival at the church, Sir Hellsing began her lengthy inspection of the corpse, bed, she leaned back after seeing how the wounds were inflicted, she'd seen this, but couldn't place why they were familiar. It looked like the time Alucard had plunged his hand into the gut of her Uncle's subordinate, but at the same time, the cuts. That it, cuts!

"I want to know what kind of weapon was used here; if it was supernatural or if the killer was present at the time of the murder. These are similar to those lowlife vampire attacks. Check all channels and find out who did it. Take a look into this 'Freddy' person there must be some significance." Integra's verbal stamp caused a stampede of action from the investigation team.

Integral made her way back to the mansion with an echo in her head sounding '_One two Freddy's come for you.'__  
_

The day went, passed and Integra managed to get nowhere on her investigations, the killer was obviously at large and the pattern did not fit any on record. There was no record of entry after the Father arrived at the parish. None of the sisters heard anything all night but the scream of Father Brigham before his death. The autopsy yielded unusual results on the burns. There was no accelerant used on the bed, and with flame retardant standards, beds or mattresses don't just ignite. This strikes her as mysticism. Such an affront to the church incited her to experience another wave of rage. Someone must have felt the ripple of her rage because the velvety smooth voice of her pet filled the room. "Something have your feathers ruffled, my Master?"

Such a voice would send most women a shiver and reaching for their chests; they would whimper with erotic excitement. Such is the effect of a vampire, but Integra only centered her vision to the right of her desk and her monster appeared. His crimson attire providing contrast to her rather sensible decor. "Father Brigham was murdered in his bed last night." Integra replied.

Alucard's grin widened, "Oh, another one bites the dust, I think he was one of your favorites, really knew his stuff."

Integra's glare could have killed a paladin. "There was a message." The resident vampire's intruge was piqued, "one, two, Freddy's come for you." Integra was not happy conveying the message.

Alucard cracked a laugh, his shoulders shook and Integra's phone vibrated, "And he used his intestines and stool to write it! Such a whimsical muse he has."

"STAY OUT OF MY MIND MONSTER!" Integra screamed as she drew her pistol, four rounds flying from the barrel. "Now fix yourself, and take a look for yourself, the grounds there are still under investigation, and not so hallowed. Take Seras with you."

Seras was still asleep, but she did not sleep peacefully. Alucard knocked on her coffin, then flipped it over spilling her out across the floor. Her arm was not corporeal, and her clothes were cut, as if by razors. After a few moments she stired and her arm and clothing reformed.


	3. Chapter 3

In a convoluted sense, vampires really don't dream too much, the Draconian, Unstet, and the Nosferatu Class are peak among these.

The Nosferatu classifications are grotesque vampires, mutated horribly by a disease dubbed Polymorphic Hemophilia. They become extremely sensitive to light and will combust with prolonged exposure. Common disfigurements include a more pointed set of ears, teeth serrations, a flattened and upturned nose, elongated canines, fingernails which harden beyond what would be normal for humans, and finally their skeletal structure begins to show through their bodies as they emaciate. Because of their sensitivity to sunlight, the Nosferatu must sleep during the day, and by nature will go to ground when they must sleep. Their bodies are almost like a mummified corpse should it be stumbled upon whilst one dug a hole. The best method for disposal is to stake the heart and burn it, scattering the ashes at a crossroads. Another method is to fully expose the sleeping corpse to full sunlight.

The Draconians are most amongst the highest category of vampire as far as mysticism and danger level goes. They share a likeness with the Nosferatu in their sleeping habits. Only when these vampires become elder or more powerful are they capable of daytime activity. It has been known for the vampires they sire to inherit a portion of their strength; some fledglings are born with only minor solar sensitivities. The transformation process for this particular breed of vampire takes place when they consume the blood of a virgin of the opposite sex. Members of the same sex or non-virgins will be changed into what are known as ghouls, which become slaves to their vampire sire's will. Draconians are dangerous not only for their natural instincts of violence and need for human blood, but also in their physical appearance. They look just as a man or a woman might look on a cold day. Another dreadful fact about these creatures are the other worldly powers they posses, from the ability to become as shadows to walking on walls, most are capable of rapid healing or regeneration; telekinesis and pyrokenisis are also common abilities. They are highly susceptible to holy religious artifacts as well as weakened when crossing running water. The best method for hunting these particularly supernatural creatures is to follow it at night, when it beds for the day, wait for it's slumber then remove its head, stake the heart and destroy its sleeping box, scatter the dirt inside, burn the body and scatter the ashes at a crossroads.

Unstet classified vampires never sleep, therefore, they do not dream, they also are not burned by sunlight, the sign of the cross, or affected by the most common means of repealing or destroying of vampires. When exposed to sunlight, Unstet skin will reveal its true nature, the diamond like structure of the flesh will reflect in the light. Thus Unstet avoid broad daylight and move about at night when cloud cover is not in good supply. Records indicate these vampires exist only in limited numbers as their method of conversion has a high mortality rate. Their means of transformation is through a secretion of their body known and titled only as venom. The venom is also highly acidic in that it will dissolve through most objects. The dangers of these vampires exist in their immediate superiority to the initial stages of development for most vampires. They are strong and remain strong, never decreasing or increasing in strength. The older the Unstet is, the wiser and more dangerous it becomes. Human confrontation is to be absolutely avoided in all possible causes with these creatures. The only conventional means of their destruction is through the use of fire boosted by modern accelerants such as Napalm, white phosphorus, magnesium phosphate, or any other high temperature burning chemicals. It should be noted the Unstet are highly potent and excessively violent when they are in the first year of their birth. The cause is unknown in modern human knowledge.

Another category of Vampire exists which is similar to the Draconians, these Vampires are believed to be held in a hierarchical society and a hive mind where they have a singular matriarch. These rumors have been so far left unconfirmed, not even the ancient Voulturi (whom oversee and act as the governing body of the Unstet) have been able to dig much up on this queen. Their secrets remain, for the most part, safe. For the sake of this document these particular vampires will be called Vita Sanguis as their particular method for transformation is an exchange of blood between the master and the fledgling. The Vita Sanguis are very similar to the Draconian class and can be mistaken for each the other. The primary difference between the two is the mysticism the Draconian wield; while the Vita Sanguis are unable to walk through walls or turn into mist, they are immune to the effects of holy relics and running water.

Mankind has been well aware of each of these creature and has been compiling resource material for centuries, with the advent of modern globalization information is spread and made more widely available than ever thought possible. With this ability to communicate so effectively the Vampire scourge of the planet has found it more and more difficult to keep their existence secret, but have found it to be just as easy to coordinate their own efforts in a global movement.

Therefore, I can confirm beyond a shadow of a doubt, Seras Victoria cannot dream.

Rather, she should not be able to dream, but her master and she herself have dreamed before.

He was coming for her, and she never felt weaker, she was helpless in this place, in her dreams. Her pursuer played this like it was a game of cat and mouse. He would only just reach her for her to get away. Seras tried everything in her power to pass through the wall or to fight the enemy with her other worldly powers, but it was useless. This was like in Cheddar, when she was mortal all those years ago, more than thirty. A screeching whine filled the air around her, her pursuer was already after her again, he had cut her arm off and she was still going, the blood which should have regrown the arm was only spilling. She rounded the corner and arrived at what was the main sitting room in Hellsing manor. Integra was already drinking her tea, Walter stood just behind the aged Lady Knight, a smile filled his face as wires shot out and tore Integra to bits, Integral's head rolled before Seras, as she looked down the head smiled arrogantly, "Come now Police Girl" it said.

The butler's micro filament wires wrapped around Sera's ankles and the aged, deceased butler begins pulling her in, closer and closer. His face twisting and turning, Seras scrambles to escape clawing away with her one arm and as she turns to face down her tormentor she finds Walter's elderly kind face was gone; it is replaced by a horribly disfigured countenance, scar tissue enveloping its whole face. He brings back his hand laughing manically, not unlike how her master does when on the killing field, she screams and lashes out at the monster.

Seras rousted herself from the ground, still half in terror. Her dream, it was so real, it terrified her to the core, she who had gone to hell and back with the failed Nazi Invasion of London in 1999. Her dream triggered a reflexive lash out while she screamed and phased through the floor, leaving a No Life King without his head. Her mastery of her abilities were complete, why did she dream in such a sad state? Her abilities have been tested again and again by Sir Integra, and she is every bit as capable as her master. When she was sent to dispatch that Lich twenty years ago she was not all that affronted by its grotesque habit of conjuring the dead and its taste for the frigid. The dream, it was so real, whenever she felt pain, it seared through her. Never, not since her dream with the Harkonnen, did she even dream.

When Seras came to her senses some seconds later, she popped up immediately through the floor, the hugest of apologies already on her lips, but she does not find her master there.


	4. Chapter 4

Alucard was in his chambers when Seras found him. He was brooding on how feisty his childe was becoming. Ever since he came back, he saw the confidence she carried in herself. This was what had him most concerned, she was in a state of sheer panic. _'I felt the torrent of emotion and fear her body screamed out just as she woke up.'_ His thoughts drifted to her physical state, who had heard of vampire that was injured while it slept in a sealed coffin? The cots were all parallel to each other, he longed to search her memory, but it was not going to happen. She had taken on familiars and now was an independent vampire, although she still refused to take his blood. There would come a day when Seras Victoria would accept her freedom, and finally go out on her own, her bite gone.

A thud on the heavy iron door to his chamber announced her arrival, and he wasted no time in bidding her entry. Before the door shut, she was in apology, it burst from her mouth like water from a dam. He cut her off with a simple raise of his gloved hand, pushed aside his beheading and the cause for another time, announced their departure, and held his arm out to the voluptuous minx he chose to sire. Seras, without hesitating, took his proffered arm, and before she could blink, they were in Father Brigham's bedroom. The main portion of his corpse was removed by the investigation team for autopsy. The majority of his remains were taken in fact, despite the stench which remained, but the image of the room shifted to what Alucard saw in Integra's memories. Seras let out a small gasp at the result, but it was not the grotesque nature of the message which disturbed her. The message, it was same as the children's song she heard in her dream.

"Master, I think you should know that phrase, I heard it in my dream today. It went on more, but this is the first stanza." Seras' anxiety shone through her statement. "Whatever this Freddy is, it is sick. It does nothing more that kill for the sake of the kill."

"Seras, vampires don't dream, you will never have a dream." Alucard answered, "What you saw while you slept was a spirit or demon. Nothing more than another monster, even though this one is not a vampire, our orders are to seek it out and if Integra's willing, destroy it."

"Why would something like that decide to come after one of our kind? What good would it do him to kill a vampire?"

"I doesn't matter at this point, I want to meet this Freddy, it will be fun."

One of the Investigators came back to the scene, were he not a Hellsing investigator, he would have been stumped at the sight of the ominously tall man and highly attractive woman standing in a complete recreation of the scene. However, there is not a man with a sack that works at the Organization that doesn't know Seras at a glance. Devon Adler jumped slightly when he came into the room when he was expecting an empty, smelly, bloodstained room; instead he got Alucard in an occupied, smelly, bloodstained room. Seeing Alucard by surprise is enough to give any man a right start, put him in a bloody room and you had a heart attack in a box.

"Hullo there." Was all he could think to say, most of his thoughts slipped away when he came to realize the presence of Seras and her two friends. It turned out, for recruiting and morale purposes, Seras consented to do a spread for the soldiers. In the process, she made some serious money. That was a decade ago and those old posters still perked the interests of the SAS and Regulars the Organization drew its soldiers from. Naturally Devon was thinking about those pictures right then and there. Rarely did someone manage to to see her up this close in person, and to his surprise she didn't look older than maybe twenty.

"You look like you might know something little man." Alucard had not failed to notice the slight of sight Devon gave to to his childe, not that he really cared. Seras, however winked and gave him a slight smile, she did not miss the thought in his head.

Devon snapped out of his revelry and immediately switched back into his professional mode. He feverently spouted off every thing they'd found out about sleep related murders, the majority of which took place in America. They then narrowed their search to murders just involving a "Freddy", and every single one of the murders involved some form of night terrors. Autopsy reports on the remains of the dead left whole appeared as "self-inflicted" wounds. These bore patterns similar to those suffered by Father Brigham. There were plenty which were far more grotesque, but those did not have very many remains with which to identify the bodies with. He handed the report directly to Alucard, who sneered down at Devon as Seras accepted the documents in his stead.

Upon arrival at Integra's office, the aging woman greeted them with only a "Well?" and took the documents from Seras, giving them a quick glance over. "Seems like we are cleaning up after the Americans, again."

"Sir," Seras interjected, "I should tell you that I experienced an unusual dream.."

Integra cut in, "Vampires don't dream Seras."

"Yes, however, whatever it was it was dangerous, rendered me powerless, and tried to kill me in my sleep. It knew about Walter." Seras' voice reached something of a pitch, she described the events of her dream precisely.

"You mean it does not just enter your dreams, but also your mind? How do you fight your dreams then?" Integra pondered.

"Master, it is either a demon or a spirit entering minds from the Dreaming and killing from there. Somehow, whatever he does in your dream is made into reality. When I woke Seras, she was covered in cuts exactly like Father Brigham's, she then cut off my head in a panic."

"Do you think you can handle something like this Alucard?"

"It's only a matter of getting him in MY dreams, Master." Alucard's leer carried a distinct tone which announced his eagerness to do battle.

"It's likely since Freddy went after me, but failed to kill me, he will come after me again as soon as I sleep." Seras pointed out, "Master, do you think you can get into my dreams?"

"Seras, there is nowhere I cannot go, inside your dreams, wal-mart, mars, or inside of you; I am everywhere and nowhere." The shit eating grin on his face revealed a perverse nature.

Seras long ago learned how to handle the advances of men, and her master was no different from most men in regards to women. She widened her stance slightly and shifted her hip toward Alucard and undid the collar of her uniform, showing just a bit of her cleavage, "You would want inside of me wouldn't you, you and half the bloody men in this Organization."

Integra released an incredible right side kick to Seras' head, "When did you become so obnoxious Seras?" Was all Integra had to say. "Alucard, do what you will, but I want this 'Freddy' gone."

"I'm sorry." Seras replied, then headed off into her coffin to sleep.

* * *

I usually don't like to address the readers as I feel it ruins the flow of the story, but this chapter as well as all the others and possibly the future chapters all owe a GREAT debt of Gratitude to Metropolis Kid for editing. You may have noticed I have a habit of shifting tenses sporadically, and I strive to improve upon this.

Second, as soon as I figure out how to set up a poll, I will, please vote on who would win between Alucard and Freddy. The next chapter will have a surprise for all you people...this slasher has been missing something.


	5. Voting Poll announcment July 4 2010

Hey guys another thing I hate to do, but I will do it any ways...this is not actually a chapter, but it will be a notice.

Notice: The poll is up please vote in my profile. I will enjoy the feedback, I do not think you have to be a member to vote. VOTE!


	6. Chapter 5

In her room, it was dark. Darkness is always all encompassing, it embraces all, never discriminating against anyone, anything, idea, or action. Vampires are creatures born of darkness, and darkness is chaos. Maybe this is what is the deepest fear within human beings, fear of chaos, what cannot be controlled or is unknown.

Perhaps this is why Seras found her body aching and tingling throughout. Her body moved almost of its own accord in the dark; she twisted and turned, distorted and contorted. Her breathing escaped her lungs in bated breath, not out of necessity of air, but from the sheer ecstasy in the dark. Her coffin opened, and her torso rose over the lid, while it moved in rhythm.

She let out a gasp, "Master!" Her well endowed figure shook as she was overcome by orgasms, her hands squeezed imprints into the coffin's rim. Her head rocked back and forth, red eyes aglow. Then, with the lull which followed her body's scream of pleasure, her tongue's considerable length became apparent as she rent it seductively about her consort's frame. White cotton gloved hands grasped her upper arms as they pulled the torso of a 500 year old Wallache General, which rose to stand impossibly tall in comparison to the small coffin from which it came forth.  
His bride gazed upon at him with the eyes of a satisfied woman, which soon began to grow heavy lidded. It reminded him so much of death taking her, her features became as placid as those of a corpse. He set Seras inside her coffin, and secured the lid then left for his own chambers.

The years have taught Seras Victoria much of the charms of a sex life. Alucard still knew more about the pleasures of the flesh than most creature walking this Earth, and never failed to bring his knowledge upon his childe in response to either's whim.

Seras began to dream, and so Alucard, this time, watched from within her thoughts as a shadow in her memories. Her dreams took her to a time after the London invasion of '99. Part of the recovery actions taken by Hellsing to bolster personnel, they turned to foreign allies for assistance. As risky as it was for Integra to invite so many personally interested agents of self-interested governments, she knew that hired help would not be as useful in matters of experience. France, America, Russia, and China all agreed to assist with her roster in these matters. The British Government was back logged as it were with the rebuilding; there were hardly resources to allocate soldiers and specialists without proper training. The round table was short on resources for repression in response to an upsurge in paranormal activities, normally this they could easily suppress. In came Leon Scott Kennedy from America, he made Seras into a real woman, curing her of that disease of virginity. Shortly after, he died during a joint operation raid on a corporate group using the reconstruction of London as a front for other more insidious purposes. From there more and more supernatural forces made their way out of the woodwork, and onto the forefront of Hellsing's cross-hairs.

Her dream took her back to those sterile hallways and mysterious puzzle doorways, which she plowed through like tissue. Ghouls were infesting the place, and she expected the Vampire controlling them to eventually reveal himself. Leon was working the rear, coordinating alongside the representatives of the other countries, and ensuring minimal losses while cleaning up the remaining Ghouls left in Seras' wake. She reached the end, only to having found only a large room with a large glass tube in the center, the tube remained empty at the ready for whatever it was supposed to contain.

A scratching sound fills the air around Seras, like metal on metal. The grinding was coming from everywhere and nowhere at once.

* * *

OOOO o_O Mysterious! Well it too a long time, but I think I finally am getting there, reached inspiration and had this chapter sitting on the boiler for a looooooooooooooooong time...yes feel privileged as I don't like doing these message things. Anyway, NOES is getting close to being a year old and I thought that I should try and wrap it up shortly so it coinsides with Easter and all that. I figured that if I could not give you your 1000 words, then I will damn well set the stage. also, fuck, shit, nitwit, and NI! NI NI NI NI...I shall say it another time NI!

To my helpers and reviewers...Metro Kid, LILA, MOTB, EZB, Moustache, and thatguytwiththeglasses...(okay not him but eh...) THANK YOU

I might do omake or Have anderson sing about the Old Grey Mare...why? because his scott/irish/someaccent from britian which does not make too much sense since he lives at an orphanage outside of rome(to my understanding) does he really do those things to those children and if Anderson Raised maxwell, how did maxwell manage to move up the ranks to Bishop? add to that, don't answer the question I have no idea how politics work within the catholic shurch and thinking about it makes my head hurt as I want to find out but am resisting and telling me will only fuel that fire...have I reached a thousand words yet? I doubt it. Your welcome folks

Okay seriously, I may have one or two more chapters to write before its all said and done...you will get your fight and jason put freddy's head in a closet and freddy will give a wink before going in. Wait that was Freddy versus Jason. Maybe Freddy will pop out of a mirror and gouge integra's eyes out from behind...no that was the recent movie, why did people get so offended about it anyway, i thought it was nice as the movie built around an origin story and made a retake on a character. If you had another aactor replicate another actor's work, then it just is not showing what that actor's skills are. it's like drawing a painting and then not being able to put yourself in it, rather imitating, just not as good. This is what I kind of like about some of the fanfiction here some people have a habit of developing the characters in their own interpretations. This makes them more memorable. EZB made Zohall Mercer, Master of the boot borrowed that character and gave hi a ridiculously hilarious charm, so developed that EZB has partially adopted that interpretation. anyway, my rant has more than filled this chapter up with useless filler and I have not just had a chance to talk to the people on here, so if you like please send a pm if you just want to chat I am also a frequenter of theanimenetwork dot com's forums and my SN is that same here as there, its easy to get a hold of me there on EVERYTHING ELSE forum and there is anime for free for registering. okay done now this is longer than the fic so I have just done the thing most writers hate about others but I had to get it out of my system.

LOVE YOU KISSSES AND GOOD DAY


End file.
